Black Adoption
by MrsHarper18
Summary: Being Petrified by a monster and then waking up looking different. What happened? Why did she wake up like this? See who on Hermione's side and who are the real enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**_~Hello! I hope you all enjoy the story. Please like and review! Disclaimer Felicity is mine all other characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._**

Prologue

Black Adoption

 **November 17, 1979, London**

"Regulus? What are you doing here?" the firstborn Black asked opening his front door. He had not seen his brother in almost two years and now here he was on his doorstep. _How did he know where I lived?_

"I need help Siri. WE need your help" the Death Eater looked down at the bundle of blankets in his arms. Sirius could just see a mess of curls that were becoming visible. _When did Reg have a child?_ Sirius thought stepping closer. The younger Black turned the child so that Sirius could see. Grey eyes like both him and Regulus. Dark thick hair another family trait.

"Regulus when? What is her name? What are you doing?"

"Mia. She only three months old. Felicity got pregnant our last year at Hogwarts. Mother had forced us to go through with the marriage contract early, while we were home for Christmas. I guess she figured out that I had had thoughts of running away from them, from the Dark Lord after graduation. Sirius I couldn't do it anymore. I tried to make them proud, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't brave enough to do it before like you. When Felicity told me about Mia I was so happy. Then the fear crept in. I did not want my daughter to grow up like we did. Forced to do what I was forced to do. The Dark Lord has done something that is very dark and very dangerous. Something the Black family wouldn't even done. I must do what I can to stop him. So that Mia and others can live in peace. Felicity was killed by the Dark Lord when I tried to refuse letting him use Kreacher for something." Regulus explained breaking into sobs at the end. Sirius rushed forward catching his brother before he could collapse.

"I should have taken you with me when I left Reg. You weren't supposed to be the one to take all the responsibility. I'm the first born I ruined it all for you. What do you have to do? Let me help Reggie. Don't do this own. If what he did was this dangerous then you won't come back if you go alone. Mia will need her father. She's already lost her mother." Regulus was already shaking his head before Sirius stopped talking.

"I must do this by myself. Kreacher and I have a plan. If it as planned, I'll be back in a couple weeks. I need you to take care of Mia until then, but I have a backup plan for her just in case. You're right she'll need her parents. She'll have a parent or parents either way. I'm sorry Sirius. I wish there was another way. Take care of her I'll be back if not Kreacher will be back for her." Regulus passed Sirius the blanket wrapped child quickly and turned rushing away.

"Reggie wait?! What do you mean? Where will Kreacher take her? Regulus?!" Regulus Disaparated before Sirius could stop him. "Mia, I don't think he is going to come back from this.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Regulus knocked on the door of the private room. He doesn't feel good about adding more people into this, but Sirius is right, and he needs to try to get back for Mia.

"Come in" Opening the door Regulus walks in meeting the twinkling eyes of one Albus Dumbledore. "Regulus my boy how can I help you? I was quite surprised to receive your Patronus."

"I know how to kill the Dark Lord and I need help to get back to my child." Regulus explained while pouring himself a glass of the firewhiskey on the top. "He made Horcruxes. He has five right now. I know where one is and I'm going for it tonight."

"Horcruxes? Are you sure? That is very dark magic."

"Yes, I'm sure. He used Kreacher to place it where it is at. Kreacher was able to tell me what was happened because his bond with the Black family is strong enough to override the Dark Lord's commands." Regulus did not want to tell his man about Kreacher's bond. He doesn't want the old man to use it against him or Sirius.

"And you said your child? When did you have a child?"

"My wife gave birth three months ago after we got married in secret over Christmas. No, I will not tell you who or where either of them are. I will not have them used against me on either side. Nothing personal, Sir." Regulus had felt the wizard trying to push into his mind.

"I just want to ensure that they are safe Regulus."

"I have made sure that my child and wife are somewhere where they will be unharmed. I also have plans in place in the event I do not return. I am hoping that you would have something that can act as an unregistered portkey to transport me quickly in case I run into trouble."

"I have a portkey I keep prepared. It will active on command it the word 'Lacus'. It is set to bring you to a safe location just outside of Hogsmeade. Let me floo to my office can get it." Dumbledore activated the floo and called out his destination. Regulus sighed and transformed to his other form needing to stretch and clear his head. Regulus was able to gain his animagus form in the summer before his 6th year. Trusting the old wizard is hard. He enjoys meddling and taking control too much to be trusted completely. Regulus knew that revealing where Mia was would be a mistake. Hearing the floo activate he transforms back so that he can keep that fact secret.

"Here you go Regulus. Remember the work is 'Lacus'. Good luck and I will see you soon. I will be alerted once you make it to the safe house" Albus explained while handing Regulus the leather cord necklace. The pendent was an owl in flight.

"Thank you, sir. Kreacher will be in touch if something happens" with a nod the young wizard aparartes away.

"Sirius might have more information about this child. Any child of a Death Eater must be handled very delicately." Dumbledore thought aloud. Walking back to the floo once again stating the location of the elder Black son's residence.


	2. Author's Note

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been busy. Moving, new job, and new baby is making it hard to be able to sit down and write. I am working on a new chapter and hope to have it posted within the week! Thank you all for being patient!


End file.
